


Cold coffee

by imera



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt’s plan was simple, he wanted a singing career in New York. Things didn’t go as planned when his relationship with Blaine ended, or when he accepted a job as the assistant to a fashion designer, but Kurt made the best out of what he had.</p><p>One random day Kurt would meet someone else from his past who would change his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A short something that I wanted to write two years ago.
> 
> I want to add more to this story, but at the moment I'm not sure exactly where the story will be going.
> 
> Rating will be added as soon as I've got a plan.

The bags felt like they would cut into Kurt's delicate fingers, and while he doubted it would happen he wondered how long it would take for the bags to draw blood. He shouldn't complain, it was his decision to accept the position as the assistant to one of the leading new York male fashion designers, Sir Luke Pierre. His real name used to be Josh Green, but Pierre changed it as soon as he decided to pursue his dream as a fashion designer. Kurt was his assistant, in charge of coffee, snacks, picking up Pierre's orders, and every other job his boss thought was beneath him.

When Kurt finished college he travelled to The Big Apple in pursuit of his singing career, only to be offered the position as Pierre's assistant. It might not have been his intended dream but it did give Kurt a chance to meet fashion designers he admired since he first discovered what fashion was.

"Excuse me," he said when a group of men stood in the middle of the crossing, blocking his way. Far too occupied looking at his feet he didn’t paying the men any attention.

"Kurt," a deep voice asked, surprising Kurt and breaking through his concentration. Looking up he noticed a familiar face, it had changed, become more mature, but Kurt still recognised him.

"Karofsky," he replied, surprised to see the man. "What are you doing here?" he asked dumbly. The men standing around Dave was just as big as Dave, if not bigger, making Kurt feel tiny as they surrounded him.

"I work here," the former school bully said smilingly. "And you?"

"I work here as well.” Kurt looked at the other men, one bigger than the other, looking like they belonged in a zoo. Dave was no different, his large size looked even more threatening with his black leather jacket, black pants and dark brown shoes; when Kurt saw that the shoes were Gucci he was impressed.

"We better be going before our coach finds us just standing here." Dave said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Yes, I should to go as well, need to deliver these packages before two o'clock."

Kurt thought it would be the last interaction between them and prepared himself to leave, only for Dave to stop him. "I know this sounds strange, but if you ever want to catch up then here's my number. Don't feel obliged to call, of course, I don’t mind if you never call." With a soft smile Kurt accepted the business card Dave offered, noticing his occupation was bodyguard, which explained his big friends.

"Thanks, " Kurt replied, not sure if he would ever find the time to meet him, not while he was still working for Pierre. They exchanged smiles before parting, Dave and his friends entered the building they were standing in front, a gym Kurt noticed, and Kurt continuing on his way to deliver the packages to Pierre before he’d have a fit.


End file.
